barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Having Tens of Fun!
"Having Tens of Fun!" is the 34th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are in for "tens of fun" when Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain, visits. His passion for all "things 10" leads to the reading of "Ten, Nine, Eight" and an account of Mr. Tenagain's trip to the moon. Snack time generates some antics in the kitchen, and a delightful picnic - visited by some rather unusual ants! Finally, Mr. Tenagain leaves surprise instructions on the "nicest way to count to 10." Song List #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #The Ants Go Marching #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Min *Kathy *Tosha *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) Trivia *On July 2, 1996, this episode was released on a two-pack VHS set along with "The Exercise Circus!" as "Parade of Numbers". It was later released as a separate video. *This group (Min, Kathy, Michael and Tosha) also appeared in the episode, "A Camping We Will Go!" (with Luci), but none of them appeared in "Down On Barney's Farm", "Hi, Neighbor!", or the previous episode "The Alphabet Zoo". * *The outfit Min wears is the same in "May I Help You?". *In the Israel production, the Season 3 version of "I Love You" was used in this episode, *After the song, "One Two Buckle My Shoe", *In this episode, We learn Michael likes to play soccer, and he is wearing his soccer outfit in this episode. *In this episode, Michael played by Brain Eppes wears his soccer clothes including *Min, Kathy and Tosha never see Barney turning from a toy dinosaur to a real dinosaur, due to the fact that they're playing hide and seek. *While Barney was singing his verse in "This Old Man", if you look beside Barney, you can see that Min does not sing which means that none of the kids were singing but you can hear them singing with Barney. *This is the only time Tosha is seen barefoot. This is when Mr. Tenagain counts her ten toes while singing "Ten Little Fingers and Toes". *This is another episode feature only one human boy kid (Michael). *In the hebrew version this old man was not sung. Also, Dana (the Hebrew version of Tina) is seen wiggling her toes. *The ten boxes that Baby Bop has are similar to nestling dolls. *Micheal wears the same soccer clothes from The Golden Hammer, The Exercise Circus! and The City Mouse And The Country Mouse. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Having Fun With Arts & Crafts, Looking Around My Neighborhood! and Once Upon a Dino Tale. And a hairstyle. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Let's Go On Vacation. And a two hairstyles. *Micheal was the last child to turns off the lights. *This episode marks the last appearance of Lights Off (Season 2). *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. *The only Barney Season 2 appearance where a 3 years old Baby Bop appears where her brother BJ doesn't appear. However, a 3 years old Baby Bop would appear where her brother BJ doesn't appear in some other episodes. Although a 3 years old Baby Bop sometimes appear where her brother BJ doesn't appear in current episodes and current home videos. Audio from Having Tens of Fun! # Barney Theme Song (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # The Cambodian Dancers leave the International festival playground! (Clip and audio from Any Way You Slice It, Going Places! and Having Tens of Fun!) # One, Two Buckle My Shoe (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Hi Michael! (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from Hoo's in the Forest? and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Barney I love you (Animal Anitcs' version) (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and Audio from Animal Antics, Having Tens of Fun! and Tick Tock Clocks!) # Barney comes to life (Having Tens of Fun!) (Clip from How Does Your Garden Grow? and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Ashley and Alissa is at school (Clip and audio from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!, The Exercise Circus!, Grandparents are Grand! (1993), Stop, Look and Be Safe! (1st), Grownups for a Day!, Stop, Look and Be Safe! (2nd) and Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Jennifer, Kathy, Joseph and AJ new friends at studios (Clip and audio from Rock with Barney and Audio from Dance with Me and Having Tens of Fun!) # A Surprise for Derek and Tina's present and Say cheese (Clip and audio from On the Move and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney, Camp WannaRunaRound (home video), Having Tens of Fun! and Barney's Musical Scrapbook!) # Barney Hello, Goodbye (Spanish Version) (Clip from 123 Learn and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Barney This Old Man (1993 Version) (Clip from Play Piano with Me! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Hi Baby Bop (Having Tens of Fun!) (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Let's Go in the school and find Tosha's locket! (Clip and audio from At Home with Animals and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Barney Ten Little Fingers and Toes (1993 Version) (Clip from Tom Thumb and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Thanks Mario (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Ten, Nine, Eight (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from 123 Learn and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Blast off to the moon (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from Barney in Outer Space and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Barney Aiken Drum (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Tosha's Lonely Little Number (Clip and audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from Trading Places! and Having Tens of Fun!) # Where Did Everybody Go? (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from You've Got to Have Art! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Barney The Ants Go Marching (1993 Version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Barney A Big Parade of Numbers (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from A-Counting We Will Go! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Baby Bop leave (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Adam's mother leave i'll go to office (Clip and audio from Rock with Barney and Audio from Having Tens of Fun! and Round and Round We Go) # Barney Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) (Spanish Version) (Clip from 123 Learn and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Chip and Perry leave (Clip and audio from Snack Time! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It, Come Blow Your Horn! and Having Tens of Fun!) # First wan't sung I love you (Clip and audio from Rock with Barney and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Barney's Beach Party, Any Way You Slice It, Read with Me, Dance with Me, Having Tens of Fun!, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney, Come on Over to Barney's House and Three Wishes) # Barney I love you (2010 version) (Clip from BJ the Great! and Audio from A-Counting We Will Go! (video), Rock with Barney, Having Tens of Fun! and Barney's First Adventures!) # Barney I love you Part 5 (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun! and Going Places!) # Mr. Boyd Playing Piano from I Love You (Clip from Classical Cleanup and Audio from Spring Shene-A-Anigans, Having Tens of Fun!, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends! and Tree-Mendous Trees!) # Barney I love you Part 22 (Clip from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from On Again, Off Again and Having Tens of Fun!) # Barney Says Segment (Having Tens of Fun!) (July 2, 1996 - Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers. Only on VHS on 1993) # Barney End Credits (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from Hop to It! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) -Going Places! Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation